Logan's Birthday
by Alley Arlington
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot about Logan's birthday with his wife. LoganxOC


**Just a fluffy one shot that I wrote because I was bored! :D Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: Heck no!**

I groan and roll over to face my husband of three years. He smiles at me. "Today is a very special day," I grin. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh, suure," he smiles.

"It is!" I insist. "It's not every day that you turn 25!"

Logan and I met at a concert four years ago. It was the final stop on the tour, and I was lucky enough to have backstage passes. I met Logan at the table. As corny as it is, as soon as I locked eyes with him, I knew he was the one. We exchanged numbers, and soon, we were dating. After about a year, Logan proposed to me on New Years Eve. We got married two months later, on Valentine's Day.

"Another year, another birthday. Not a big deal. Besides, I'm a quarter of a century old. I feel ancient!" Logan jokes. I smile, then get out of bed. We both get dressed, then head downstairs. I made a cake after Logan went to bed, and it is now sitting on the table. I spelled Happy Birthday out in pretty cursive, then made Logan's name out of candy. His face lights up when he sees it. "Thank you so much, sweetheart!" Logan laughs, pulling me in for a hug. I hug him back, pushing my long, honey brown hair out of the way. At last, we release each other. I pull him in for a kiss. It quickly turns into a make out session, and I pull back, trying to catch my breath. We both stare into each other's chocolate eyes. Logan's eyes sparkle mischievously.

"What do you want to do for your special day?" I ask Logan. He winks at me, causing my cheeks to color. "Let me rephrase. What do you want to do until tonight?"

"Well, I'd kind of like to go for a walk along the beach. The air is crisp and clear. It'll be romantic, especially if we do it at sunset," Logan smirks. I smack him gently, causing him to laugh again.

"Typical male," I laugh. "You can only think of one thing." Logan grins.

"You know that's not true!" I nod, and we both go back to staring into each other's eyes. I glance at the clock. It is already after noon. We both slept in today, exhausted after the previous nights activities.

"What about lunch? We can save the cake for after dinner tonight." Logan suggests. I nod.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Heston's would be good," Logan says. I smile. Both of us are die hard carnivores. We both grab our coats and exit the house. Logan drives us to the restaurant. When we get there, we are pleasantly surprised. There are not very many people, so we are seated immediately. A waitress comes and takes our orders. We both snack on the cheese and crackers provided. At last, our meal comes. We share a Heston cut prime rib: 52 ounces of pure beef. Between the two of us, we manage to polish it off in about an half hour. I tell the waitress that it is Logan's birthday, and she brings him out a bowl of ice cream. The staff sings to him, much to his embarrassment. After Logan finishes, we both grab our stuff and leave. On the drive home, we discuss our plans for the rest of the day. "What about a movie?"

"Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking perhaps Les Misérable," Logan says. Of course he would pick a musical. The next show time is about a half hour away. We gather our things again, then go to the theater. We buy our tickets, grab popcorn and drinks, then head into the theater. The movie starts almost immediately. I cry four times, much to Logan's amusement. We exit the theater thoroughly satisfied. The sun is getting ready to set, so we drive to the beach and walk along the shoreline hand in hand. When it is completely dark, we finally drive home.

I light the candles on the cake, then sing happy birthday to him. We are still mostly full from dinner, so we settle in having cake and ice cream for dinner. When the dishes are finished, I get Logan's presents. He opens them one by one, stopping to admire each one. I got him a watch, all of the seasons of Entourage, and new set of cuff links. They are little sapphires that make a nice contrast against his favorite black suit. Logan hugs me tightly and thanks me for his presents, as well as a wonderful day. We do the dishes together, then go up to the bedroom.

When we re-emerged from the bedroom an hour later, both of us had worked up an appetite. I make Logan and myself a sub, and we eat together in a companionable silence. "Are you tired?" I wonder. Logan shakes his head.

"Do you want to watch a movie together, and see if we fall asleep?" Logan wonders. I nod, and Logan picks a movie. We both head back upstairs, then curl up together on the bed. Logan puts the movie on. It turns out to be Pitch Perfect. The hour and a half passes quickly. By the time the credits appear, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard. Logan snuggles up against my side. "When do you want to have kids?" I look at Logan, a little confused.

"What brought that up?" I wonder.

"I was just thinking. I would like to expand of family soon. What do you say?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. I have one last present for you," I smile happily. Logan's eyes widen.

"No!" he says in disbelief.

"Yes!" I giggle happily. "I'm pregnant!"

"When did you find out?" Logan manages to ask.

"I took the test a couple of days ago. I've been bursting to tell you," I admit. Logan smiles.

"I bet!" I grab Logan's hand and place it on my stomach. After a few minutes, a small kick meets his hands. Logan's face lights up in wonder.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Please review! :)**


End file.
